Together You're Bhloe: A Collection of One-Shots
by awesomenerd16
Summary: Just a bunch of Bechloe one-shots I've had sitting on my computer for a while. Enjoy the randomness of it all. Ratings will vary, but oh yes, there will be the occasional smut... *winks*
1. Close the Door

**#1 - Close the Door**

 ** _Prompt: "Close the door."_**

 _Summary: Some of the Bellas catch Beca and Chloe in a compromising position._

Stacie, Fat Amy, CR and Emily had gone out for the night to see a movie and grab a bite to eat before coming back home to the Bella house. It was still early, so they figured they would continue their hangout session in the confines of their living room with a couple glasses of wine, and a soda for the youngest Bella member.

The four of them exited Stacie's car and headed up the walkway towards the front steps to unlock the door. As the other three chatted behind her, Stacie slipped the key into the hole and unlocked the door, allowing them entrance inside.

As they piled through the door, the leggy brunette was the first to round the corner from the front hall into the living room. What she saw was what she least expected.

"Quick, back out!" Stacie yell-whispers.

"What, why?" Amy questions as she turns her head towards the living room.

The three women are frozen to the spot, staring at their co-captains currently involved in a heated makeout session, Chloe laid out on top of Beca on the couch. The two senior Bellas remain completely unaware of any additional presences in the room, slowly grinding their bodies together as they passionately kiss and run their hands through hair. As Amy, Emily and CR stand there in shock, Stacie is the only one who seemed to be unfazed by this new development– this is purely because she walked in on the two captains going at it in the kitchen about a week ago. Suffice it to say, everyone was completely embarrassed, and Beca begged Stacie not to tell the other girls yet because they wanted to keep their newly formed relationship a secret for a bit longer. Stacie of course agreed, but not before squealing in glee at the knowledge of their new status, and subsequently saying the girls have all been rooting for this.

"Okay, let's move. Quietly, go!" Stacie starts to push the others out of the hallway, back the way they came.

"Are you seeing what we're seeing, legs?" Amy declares as she's being unceremoniously shoved back out the front door.

"Yes, now shush. Move you." The tall brunette orders as she drags a floundering Legacy behind her by the arm.

"Close the door, close the door!" Stacie says rapidly as the four Bellas manage to get outside without being detected.

Mildly shocked at what they all just walked in on, CR is the first to speak.

"Well it's about damn time. I think some of you owe me money!" CR says excitedly, holding her hand out. Both Amy and Stacie plop some dollar bills into the woman's extended palm.

"Okay, but when did this happen?" Fat Amy questions the others, slipping her wallet back in between her boobs for safe-keeping.

"What do you mean, 'when did this happen?' I mean, I was mostly just shocked about seeing them doing… you know." The freshman waves her hand awkwardly in the direction of the house. "Pretty sure I didn't need to witness that, like ever. But I thought they've been together, no?" Emily questions.

"No, Legacy. They haven't. Now quiet your dumb mouth, the adults are talking." Fat Amy hushes the freshman.

"Amy." Seeing the pout on the girl's face, Stacie scolds the Australian's insult of the youngest Bella, rubbing her hand up and down Emily's back for comfort.

"What? And they've _clearly_ been doing this for some time now. I know Beca… she's far too clumsy to have any sort of game in the loving department. She tripped over her own pants this morning!" Amy claims, hands thrown in the air. "But she certainly had some fluidity to her motions back there." Emily cringes at that remark, while CR grins salaciously and Stacie rolls her eyes.

"Well, you're not wrong. They've been in a relationship for at least a couple weeks. I walked in on them last week in the kitchen, they were simultaneously baking and making out against the counter." Stacie admits, receiving a light smack on the shoulder from CR.

"And you didn't _tell us_? A betrayal of the highest order! You are one of the ranking captains of the S.S. Bhloe." Fat Amy cries out in an accusatory tone.

"I promised them I wouldn't. Besides, they both said they were going to come clean to all the girls soon." Stacie says with raised hands.

"Well... just because they're planning to do that, doesn't mean we can't have some fun with them until they do, right?" CR says in a conspiratorial way. Emily looks like a deer in headlights at the suggestion.

"Um, maybe we should just let them come out, so to speak, in their own time and tell us all when they're ready, you know?"

"Nah, messing with them is way more fun, Legacy. Trust us." Fat Amy adds. CR nods in agreement and Stacie just shrugs. The group remains quiet for a moment, none of them really sure what to do next, seeing as they don't want to go back inside right now.

"Sooo… anyone up for frozen yogurt? I think they're gonna be a while." Stacie asks, looking back towards the front door.

"Sounds good." The other three collectively agree.

"I just hope we don't have to burn that couch, it's so comfy." Amy says as they pile into Stacie's car.

The group heads back out, leaving the two lovebirds to themselves for another hour or so while the girls chat about fun ways to tease their captains for the next while.


	2. Calc-u-later

**#2 - Calc-u-later**

 ** _Prompt: "It's really not that complicated."_**

 _Summary: HS fic. Beca is struggling with math, Chloe tutors her._

Beca sat in the library, anxiously awaiting her new tutor. She failed her last calculus test, and her cumulative grade has officially dropped into the D range. Her father was not too happy to discover the failed mark, nor has he been thrilled with the grade Beca had been achieving all semester. But in her defense, Beca didn't ever see a use for math in her future. She'd much rather focus on her music, which she ultimately did this past week, staying up late into the night each night, neglecting her studies for her most recent calculus exam.

So here she sat, in a hard wooden chair inside the mostly empty library at the end of the school day. Her father insisted, ( _threatened_ Beca felt was more accurate) to take away her mixing gear for two weeks if her grades did not improve. In an attempt to avoid that from happening, the brunette was quick to suggest some after school tutoring. Appreciating the initiative, her father agreed and granted her a few weeks to allow her grades to show improvement.

Beca ended up requesting help after class two days ago, and her teacher Mrs. Connolly was happy to oblige, setting her up with a student from her AP calculus class to tutor her after school.

Beca glances around the large room again, shifting her head back towards the closed door to the outside world, to freedom, before turning her attention back to her wristwatch.

 _4:10. I wonder if this person will actually show._ Beca thought, irritated by having to wait so long. It's just moments later when she sees a familiar looking redhead pushing through the exterior doors and rushing into the library, slightly out of breath.

"I am SO sorry I'm late. My best friend was having a bit of a nervous breakdown about her choir performance tomorrow and I kind of had to help keep her from projectile vomiting everywhere." The redhead says in a huff, throwing her backpack down on the table.

"Gross," Beca mutters, kind of disgusted at the information.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. Beale." The redhead sticks her hand out to shake.

"Yeah, I um, I know who you are. We've been going to the same school together for the last seven years." Beca says awkwardly. Beca did know this girl. Well not _know her_ know her, but she knew _of_ her, from afar. One might even say, if the person knew the brunette well, that Beca has pined after the girl in front of her since their freshman year of high school. Chloe Beale: smart, beautiful, popular. Captain of the math team, co-head cheerleader. Brains and beauty, it was a lethal combination that had every single guy at Barden High lusting after her, and even a few girls. But unlike most Queen Bees of popularity, even from a distance, Beca knew Chloe was genuinely kind.

"Oh, um right. But I don't believe we've ever _actually_ spoken to each other in this whole time, you're a bit of a, well, I mean I've noticed you keep more to yourself around school." Chloe says a little embarrassed. Beca raises her eyebrows at the admission that Chloe has noticed her around. "So… you know, proper introductions and all!" The redhead finishes with a chipper lilt to her voice.

"Beca." Beca takes the proffered hand in front of her.

"Mitchell. That I _do_ know." Chloe smirks.

"Um…"

"Mrs. Connolly told me who I'd be tutoring. But like you said, we've been going to the same school for years." Chloe shoots a wink Beca's way.

"Right. Of course." Beca says dumbly.

"SO, shall we get to it?" The redhead says, taking the seat next to Beca, scooting her chair closer to the petite brunette girl.

"If we must."

"Ok, so I was given quick briefing about your sitch, and I thought we could review your last test and go over some of the things you got wrong." Chloe says pulling out her textbook, TI-83 calculator and a pencil. Beca proceeds to pull out the test in question from her bag and lay it on the table.

"A 48?" Chloe glances at the grade in the upper corner of the paper, written in large red ink, then glances over at Beca who looks embarrassed. "Not to worry, we'll have that grade of yours up in no time. What do you seem to have the most trouble with?"

"Everything? I don't know, math has never really been my strong suit." Chloe smiles sympathetically. "But I guess I don't really understand derivatives or differentiation."

"Well, both concepts are pretty tricky, but once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to solve these problems in your sleep. So this first question here," the redhead points to an equation on the sheet.

 _Differentiate: y = (3x^2+5)^1/x_

"Alright, first," Chloe taps the tip of her pencil on the exponent. "Because a variable is raised to a variable power in this function, the ordinary rules of differentiation don't apply. The function must first be revised before a derivative can be taken."

"Uh huh." Beca feels like her head is already spinning from all the complicated math terminology.

"Then you apply the natural logarithm to both sides of this equation…" Chloe scratches out her work on the paper, talking through the problem until she comes to the solution. "And voila."

Beca stares at the redhead, confusion highlighting the features on her face.

"It's really not that complicated." Chloe smiles, having just finished explaining the equation breakdown.

"Yeah, maybe not to a brain like yourself. I just can't get it." Beca grumbled, frustrated over her inability to grasp any concepts of calculus.

"You _can_ Beca. You just need to relax and focus on the steps." Chloe places her left hand softly on Beca's right arm. Beca's eyes shoot up to meet the redhead's own, seeing assurance swimming in them.

"Okay." She exhales. "Walk me through the next one." Chloe squeezes Beca's arm, but doesn't remove her hand as she continues on with their tutoring session.

An hour and a half later, the two students had thoroughly gone through Beca's old exam as well as some of her current homework assignment.

Chloe proceeds to walk the junior through a series of steps on the latest problem as they work their way towards the solution. After five minutes of listening to the redhead calmly and coherently explain everything, Beca finds herself finally retaining the information and actually understanding it.

"Alright, so try this next problem on your own." Chloe encourages.

Beca nods and looks down at the sheet, beginning to work the problem out. After about a minute of putting her sole focus into completing the equation breakdown, she feels some kind of pressure against her right arm. The brunette subtly glances over towards the sensation, only to find the redhead next to her stroking Beca's arm lightly with her fingers.

Beca tenses up for a moment, before swallowing hard and trying to turn her attention back onto her worksheet. But the pressure remains consistent, and she finds herself losing focus rapidly, her head spinning at the sensual contact. Chloe must have noticed the stoppage in Beca's work, because she leans her body in closer towards Beca's and asks if she's okay.

"Yeah, just um, just working this section out in my head." The brunette covers, her heart rate elevating.

"Ok, well you're doing great so far!" Chloe says enthusiastically, finally stopping the motion of her hand and moving it off Beca's arm. For a moment, the brunette felt like she could breathe again. Unfortunately, it was short-lived as the air was completely sucked out of her lungs by the feeling of the redhead's hand now placed gently on her knee, Chloe's left shoulder brushing up against Beca's right.

"I-I um, yeah, thanks. Do you, would you mind, um, h-handing me the calculator there?" Beca stammers out, completely overwhelmed by the contact and closeness of their bodies.

"Sure thing, Becs." Chloe reaches over to grab the requested object. In the split second the redhead's body turned away, Beca scooted a few inches further away, for the sake of her own sanity. Because if Chloe Beale kept touching her in those ways for any longer, Beca wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself and might do something stupid, like lean in for a kiss. And the last thing Beca wants to do is scare off the girl she's finally wanted to interact with for so long.

Chloe hands Beca the calculator with a smile, and Beca thanks her, now attempting to regain her focus on the reason they're sitting together in the first place… completing her math homework. After several more minutes, Beca finally puts her pencil down on the table.

"Well? How'd I do?" She asks Chloe, sliding her paper over for review. Chloe spends a moment checking through the work before lifting her head up with a bright smile.

"That's the correct answer! Awesome, Beca!" Beca grins satisfactorily, glad that she was able to accomplish something herself.

"Thanks. Well, that seems to be all of it. And," she clicks on her phone screen to check the time. "Woah, it's getting kinda late. I guess we should wrap it up for today?"

"Yeah, that seems like a good stopping point." Chloe moves to stand up from the table, pulling her backpack closer to pack up her items, Beca doing the same with her own items. When both are packed up and situated to go, Beca pipes up.

"I, uh, wanted to thank you, I guess, for helping me out today. I think I'm starting to get it a little better now."

"Of course! I'm happy to help." Chloe smiles, rocking back and forth on her feet a little, doing her best to prolong the conversation with the petite girl in front of her.

"So… do you think you'll be needing my services any further, or are you pretty confident in your math solving abilities now?" The redhead winks.

"Oh, no, I definitely want you!" Beca's eyes go wide when she processes that sentence in her head, and Chloe smirks at the declaration. "Y-your help, I mean, obviously. I want that. Still." The brunette finishes awkwardly.

"Is that right? Well then," she inches a little closer to the flustered brunette. "How bout we meet up again on Friday for another tutoring session?"

"Um, y-yeah, sure. I'm free." The smaller girl stammers out.

"Maybe, say... over a cup of coffee or something?" Chloe asks, hopefully. Beca's voice caught in her throat before clearing it and recovering to respond.

"I'd like that." Beca says, shyly, her head dropping a bit before her dark eyes meet shining blue.

"Great. Here, let me have your phone." Beca hands the device in question over to the redhead, watching the perky girl fiddle around and punch in something on the keypad. A second later, she hears a distinct ping sound. "Annnd, now I have yours. Well I should get going."

"Yeah, me too." The pair walk towards the exit of the library.

"I guess I'll be seeing you, Beca Mitchell."

"Yeah, I'll uh… calc-u-later." Beca immediately squishes her face up at the bad math pun she just made. "Sorry that was dumb." Chloe giggles, and Beca suddenly doesn't seem to care how dorky she may have sounded.

"I will absolutely calc-u-later, Bec. See you tomorrow." A with a quick wave of her fingers, Chloe Beale presses the door handle and exits the building, looking back over her shoulder with a smile before heading out.

"See you." Beca says quietly as the door closes completely. Beca smiles to herself, reflecting on the last few minutes of their conversation. Who knew math would impact her future for the better. Suddenly, she couldn't wait for school tomorrow, as it brings her one day closer to her date with Chloe Beale. Beca shrugs her backpack strap up higher and forces her way out the exit door to head home, leaving with far more excitement than she'd came in with.


	3. Midnight Meetings

**#3 - Midnight Meetings**

 _ **Prompt: "It's three in the morning."**_

 _Summary: HS fic. Beca pays Chloe a visit in the middle of the night._

It's late. Chloe had been asleep for at least the past three hours, when her slumber was disturbed by a light tapping sound. Groggy, the high school senior sits up in bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes before looking over at the clock. In bright red illuminated numbers, the clock screen read 3:04 AM. Chloe groaned shifting her head around the darkened room, trying to identify the sound. Letting the silence sit for a moment, she hears it again coming two seconds apart. _Tap, tap._ The sound of something hitting her glass window.

The redhead shuffles her legs out from under her covers and drops them to the floor, standing from her bed. She makes her way over to the window, guided by the dim moonlight shining through the parted curtains. Pulling them back and lifting the window up to its fullest height, Chloe sticks her head out of the opening and leaning outward slightly to see what's making the noise.

To her surprise, she sees the figure of one Beca Mitchell standing 30 feet below her, holding pebbles in her hand, looking up at her with a shy grin.

"Beca? It's three in the morning. What are you _doing_ here?" Chloe whispers loudly, a smile threatening to break from her lips.

"I um, I guess I just wanted to see you." Beca admits through her own loud whisper, digging the toe of her converse into the dirt. Chloe bites her lip at the admission and makes a decision.

"Stay right there, I'll be down in a sec." She says before closing the window, throwing on a pair of sneakers and a jacket and sneaking quietly out her bedroom and down the hall past her sleeping brother and parent's rooms. She expertly avoids the squeaky steps on the staircase and hops down to the ground floor before making her way towards the back door.

Chloe silently makes her way outside, rounding the back of the house, unlocking the side gate and opening it up to find a waiting brunette.

"Hi." Beca whispers.

"Hi." Chloe reciprocates with a smile.

Chloe leads Beca around towards the deck in her backyard, then stops to stand in front of Beca while the other girl leans against the railing.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure." Chloe asks softly, fiddling with her fingers.

"I um, I kinda couldn't stop thinking about our date earlier or stop thinking about you." Beca says, her eyes turned down. "I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see your face at school, so… here I am."

"You, are truly the sweetest person ever, Beca Mitchell." Chloe takes Beca's left hand in her own.

"Keep it down, will you Beale?" Beca jokingly looks around as if people are listening. "I got a reputation to uphold." Chloe giggles softly.

"I also wanted to apologize, for earlier." Beca says, embarrassed, twisting the ring on Chloe's thumb.

"Apologize? Bec you have nothing to be sorry for. I understand, and it was pretty presumptuous of me anyways."

"But see that's the thing, it wasn't. I just got nervous and weird because it―" Beca exhales heavily, looking away for the next part of the sentence she says. "It would've been my first kiss. And I guess I didn't want… I didn't want to be bad at it, and you be grossed out at me for doing it wrong."

Chloe lifts Beca's chin up so she could look in her eyes, the moonlight sparkling off the other girl's irises.

"I had no idea. Why didn't you say anything sooner. I wouldn't have moved so quickly if you weren't ready. I thought I messed up." Beca squeezes the redhead's arm reassuringly.

"I guess I was embarrassed. I mean, what seventeen year old hasn't had a first kiss yet?"

"Lots of seventeen year olds. You don't have to be embarrassed about that, Bec."

"Yeah. I guess." The two girls remain silent for a moment before Beca speaks up again.

"I am, you know."

"What?" Chloe asks.

"Ready. I-I mean, I wasn't, before. But I am. Now. And I just wanted you to know that." Beca says, bobbing her head up and down slowly.

"Well," Chloe moves her body in closer towards the brunette. "What would you think if I said I'd still like to finish our date off with a goodnight kiss?" The redhead says hesitantly.

"I think I'd say I'd very much like that as well."

Taking that statement as a very obvious go-ahead signal, Chloe moves her hands to slide behind the shorter girl's neck, her right coming up to cup Beca's left cheek. Beca waits in anticipation, watching in slow motion as the redhead dips her chin lower and to the side, her lips inching closer with each breath. Finally, their lips sit millimeters away when both girls shut their eyes at the same time and Beca closes the miniscule gap between them.

Sparks fly as lips touch, melting into one another. Beca's lips part slightly as she readjusts her angle, pressing more firmly against Chloe's. Beca's hands drift to Chloe's waist as the redhead grips Beca's neck tightly with her left hand, while softly caressing her cheek with her right. After about ten seconds, both girls release their lips and pull back slightly from one another, their breathing more shallow than it was before.

"So how was that?" Chloe whispers against her lips.

"It was perfect." Beca says with her eyes still closed. Chloe leans in for a second, much briefer kiss than the first, before pulling away again and leaning her forehead on the shorter girl's.

"You… are very good at that, Beca Mitchell. So don't you ever think poorly of your kissing abilities."

"Well I'll give credit where credit is due. You provided a solid assist for that." Beca jokes.

"You dork." Chloe says, making Beca smile wider.

"Your dork."

"Yeah?" Chloe's hands slide down to grasp the brunette's waist, holding their bodies close together.

"If you want."

"I definitely want."

"Well alright then." Beca says happily. The two lean back in for another kiss, sealing their decision to become official girlfriends. They spend a few minutes sharing soft kisses under the moonlight in the backyard before finally breaking away for air.

"So."

"So…"

"I should get going." Beca says, thumbing her hand in the direction behind her.

"Yeah, it's pretty late."

"I'll see you later at school?"

"Of course, I can't wait."

Both girls part with one last kiss, Chloe escorting her new girlfriend back through the side gate, watching the brunette walk off towards her car parked a few houses down before re-latching and locking the gate up and making her way back inside. The redhead stealthily climbs her way back upstairs and into her bedroom, shutting the door quietly and collapsing onto her bed with a sigh. She brushes her fingers against her lips, where not five minutes ago were the lips of Beca Mitchell.

The last thing Chloe remembers before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, is soft lips and a warm feeling in her heart.


	4. Say Something

**#4 - Say Something**

 ** _Prompt: "I should've told you a long time ago."_**

 _Summary: Chloe's going on a date with Chicago, Beca decides to finally say something._

Beca stands nervously in front of the hotel room door. Chloe's room. The Bellas were on their last stop of the USO tour in Paris and all the groups had the night off to enjoy themselves and check out the city. Beca had planned on asking Chloe this afternoon if she wanted to join her in touring a museum then have dinner at a cute little bistro a woman at the front desk had told her about when she asked this morning.

Unfortunately for the brunette, before she even had the chance to open her mouth, Chloe had began gushing about Chicago and the fact that he just asked her out on a date for that very night. Her whole face fell, though unseen by the redhead as she continued to express her delight and ramble on about the army officer.

After excusing herself quickly from her best friend, who glanced after her unnoticed with a look of confusion on her face, Beca raced up to her room and hid herself away for the remainder of the afternoon. It wasn't until Fat Amy came banging on her door looking for her in the later evening, that she snapped out of her funk. Fat Amy squeezed the reasoning for Beca's moody behavior out of her best friend… literally. The Australian picked Beca up and squeezed her until the petite woman cried out in frustration and gave in, spilling all the details about Chloe's date and her own plans and how she now realizes Chloe isn't interested in her romantically speaking. After a ten minute pep talk involving many explicit hand gestures and a makeshift diagram using toilet paper and a lipstick tube to explain all her Bhloe evidence, Fat Amy managed to pump Beca up enough to go say something, anything, to the redhead before she leaves for her date.

Which is why Beca now stood in front of the swanky off-white hotel room door with sweaty palms, bringing her left hand up to knock.

Beca hears a muffled "come in" before turning the handle.

The brunette enters the room and has her breath taken away as she sees Chloe walk out of the adjoining bathroom wearing a beautiful strapless burgundy dress with matching heels, the redhead clasping an earring to her right ear.

"Hey Becs!"

"H-hey. Wow, you look–"

Beca is at a loss of words to describe Chloe's beauty. She's at a loss of anything really, as she's forgotten why she even came to Chloe's room in the first place after seeing the woman step out.

"Thanks. I hope it's not too much. I don't even know where we're going tonight. Chicago just said 'kind of nice.'"

Oh. That's why. Chloe's date.

"I mean we could end up at some dingy hole in the wall place and it'll still be amazing right, cause hello we're in Paris! I'm having dinner out in Paris, Bec, that's just amazing. I still can't believe we're here and–"

"Don't go!" Beca blurts out suddenly, cutting the redhead off.

"What?" Chloe asks confused.

"Don't go out tonight. Not with him." Beca pleads, her emotions starting to bubble to the surface, the words in the back of her throat rising exponentially faster than she could've thought, as her heart begins to race at a lightning quick pace.

"What's wrong Bec, why not?"

"I just don't think you should." Beca turning her body away from Chloe to gather herself as best she can before her emotions inevitably spill out.

"Can you be a little more specific, Beca? Give me a good reason why I shouldn't…"

"Because I love you!" She cried out, facing back towards the redhead who now stood frozen in the middle of the hotel room, eyes wide open, shocked at Beca's declaration. "And I'm sorry, I should've told you a long time ago. I was just scared of losing what we have because you're my best friend. But now you're going on a date with Fargo, and I've seen you, Chlo… the way you look when you're around him. It's your _I-could-fall-in-love-with-this-person_ face, and I just- I couldn't let you leave tonight without saying something, without telling you that. Because I want that look directed towards me. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Bec-"

Beca is so engrossed with her tearful rant while pacing the floor that she doesn't hear Chloe try and speak, she doesn't see the tears that had formed in the redhead's own eyes and the soft smile beginning to grace the older woman's face as she continues on.

"And I know you probably don't feel the same and I hate to just spring this on you, but I just needed you to know. And I'm positive I've made things weird between us now. So I'm sorry and I'll just leave and-"

Beca is effectively cut off by two soft lips pressing into her own, her eyes left wide open due to the surprise of the action. It takes her brain a solid five seconds to realize that Chloe was kissing her, but she responds willingly, allowing herself to sink fully into the other woman's lips.

After a few moments of softly exploring each other's mouths, the two pull back a short distance, Chloe keeping contact by leaning her forehead onto the brunette's.

"What took you so long?"

"I–what?" Beca asks, mildly shocked at the question.

"God you're such an idiot sometimes." Chloe laughs before leaning back in for another brief kiss.

"I accept that if you keep doing that." Beca smiles softly.

"Happily." Chloe leans back in for a third and fourth kiss. "And for the record, I love you too."

"You do?" Chloe nods at Beca's uncertainty. "Then why were you going out with Milwaukee?"

"Chicago," Chloe laughs, "and I was only going out with him because I never thought I had a chance with you, if I'm being perfectly honest. Pining after you was getting exhausting and I thought it would help."

"Ah. I really am an idiot, aren't I?" Beca asks with a guilty face.

"You are. But you're my idiot." Chloe takes Beca's hand in her own, bringing it up to her lips to kiss.

"Always and forever, if you'll have me."

"Always and forever."


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**#5 - Practice Makes Perfect**

 ** _Prompt: "Why are you helping me?"_**

 _Summary: Beca practices an awkward speech to ask Chloe out, Aubrey catches her._

Beca smoothes her plaid shirt with her right hand as she stands in front of the pale blue door, her left hand nervously twitching at her side. Taking a deep breath, she decides to run through her speech one more time before knocking on the door.

"Chloe? Hey, hi. Hey." _Fuck, get it together Mitchell._ Beca thinks. "I'm here… because, I like you and do you want to go out... No that's too forward, I can't just jump right in it, right? Might scare her off. Start again." The brunette cracks her neck left to right.

"Chloe, hi, how are you doing this fine day? Too formal, no. Hey what's up girl?" She finger points at the closed door. "God, I can't even get the greeting right, what is wrong with me?!" Beca rubs her temple with her hands.

"Okay. Okay." She shakes her shoulder out again. "Chloe, hi. I know it's weird that I just dropped by all unannounced like this, but I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out… with me, sometime, like outside of Bellas practice. And we could do…. stuff. Jesus. A master of words I am. We could do _stuff_? Beca you practiced this earlier, stop having a brain fart."

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

Beca spins around rapidly, clutching her hand to her chest to slow down her now accelerated heart beat.

"Holy shit Aubrey!? H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you are completely awkward and have zero game."

"Ah heh. Very funny."

"Funny, but true." Aubrey pushes past the brunette to unlock her apartment door. She heads inside to drop her book bag and purse on the floor and kitchen counter, respectively. The blonde turns to face the front door, seeing Beca still standing in the threshold awkwardly.

"You gonna stand there all day? I'm not paying to AC the outdoors!" She barks, and Beca jumps inside, shutting the door.

"Chloe's not here, by the way." Aubrey starts moving around the small kitchen, grabbing herself and Beca a drink, because while she may not particularly enjoy spending time in the presence of the other woman, Aubrey Posen still has manners.

"Oh." The petite girl says a little dejected, her eyes wandering around the cozy apartment. This is the first time she's actually been inside it, so she takes it all in.

"How uncomfortable would that have been for you if I _had_ been Chloe?" Aubrey chuckles at the expense of the freshman Bella before handing her a glass of water.

"Well, since you've just informed me of how little game-"

"Zero game." Aubrey interrupts with a smirk, Beca rolls her eyes.

" _Zero_ game I have, I'd say pretty very. So thanks for uh, being you, I guess." Beca shuffles from foot to foot, shoving her hands in her pockets. She's never been entirely comfortable speaking with Aubrey in the proximity of Bellas practice and around the other girls, so one on one is making her feel significantly more awkward. Her default would be to insult the other woman or make smart ass comments, but the fact that she's at this apartment for a very particular reason has her off her game.

Aubrey has seated herself on one of the barstools, lightly sipping on her own water before turning to tilt her head towards the petite brunette and analyze her movements. After a few moments of silence, the blonde speaks up.

"So you wanna tell me what that was all about? I mean, I can assume because I'm not blind nor an idiot, but I'd like to hear it out of your mouth." Aubrey asks.

Beca turns slowly to face her Bella captain, her head pointed down towards her feet, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot where she stands.

"I just- I mean, you know, I–" Beca stumbles over her words, embarrassed to admit personal feelings in front of anyone let alone her nemesis. "I lak chlmbw." She mumbles quietly.

"I'm sorry what?" Aubrey squints her eyes, knowing Beca was being difficult.

"I like Chlorng." Beca repeats louder, but just as jumbled.

"Beca Mitchell, speak up now or I swear I will make you run laps for an hour straight at our next practice." Aubrey threatens, tired of the childishness the brunette was exuding.

Beca sighs heavily before finally giving in to the blonde's demands.

"I LIKE CHLOE, OKAY?! God, what do you want from me?" Beca exclaims in frustration, anger towards the other woman overshadowing her nerves of admitting her feelings out loud.

"I know."

"You-you _know_? Then what the hell was that about then, dude?!"

"You needed to say it, out loud, to a person. Something I'm sure you haven't done yet, am I right?" Aubrey questions knowingly.

"Maybe."

"Beca don't be a turd. Look, I know you have a toner for Chloe. I can see it, the other girls can see it, heck the whole world can probably see it. Everyone _except_ for the one person you want to know." Beca blushes deeply, which is enough of a response for the blonde. "Honestly, though, I'm surprised Chloe hasn't caught on. I love her, but she's almost as dense as you are sometimes."

"Hey!" Beca says, offended. Aubrey shrugs off her offense.

"So what's your problem?"

"I just, she makes me nervous and I can't ever seem to say the words running through my head." Beca gestures wildly out of frustration.

"Then say them to me." Aubrey offers.

"What?" Beca asks, confused.

"Practice on me. Say what you want to say to Chloe, to me. Then when she gets home, maybe you'll be more comfortable saying the words."

"Ooookay." Beca says, still unsure about the idea.

The brunette takes a few steps closer to the blonde as Aubrey spins her body on the bar stool to face the brunette more properly.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even like me." Beca asks with skepticism.

"I may not like you…" Beca lets out an airy scoff in response, " _much. Yet._ " Aubrey emphasizes. "But I love Chloe, she's my best friend, and I can see how into her you are."

Beca goes to respond to that accusation but Aubrey cuts her off.

"You're not as sneaky with your glances as you might think, Mitchell. I see everything. And while I don't approve of the lingering looks at Chloe's backside," Aubrey says pointedly, causing the furiously deep red blush to reappear on Beca's neck and cheeks, "I can also see how you interact with her, which is delicately and sweetly. Unlike how you interact with anyone else, which is really not that much. So yeah, I can tell you like her and might just treat Chloe like she deserves."

"I would! I will. Treat her well, that is."

"Good. I expect it. Otherwise you and I will be having a very different, far more aggressive and one-sided conversation." Aubrey threatens lightly.

"And I'd expect nothing less from you."

The two Bellas stare at each other momentarily before Aubrey slaps her hands together.

"Alright. So, let's run you through your speech. As sure as I am about Chloe loving anything you say to her, you should be able to at least get the words out of your mouth."

"Right. Okay. So… Chloe, I was just–"

"Eye contact, Beca. Maintain it." Beca grumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" Aubrey questions.

"Nothing." The brunette clears her throat, stands up straighter and looks the blonde directly in the eye.

"Chloe, I was wondering… _hoping_ , maybe you'd like to spend some time together outside of practice with me?"

"Be more specific. Come on Beca, you can't leave any questions as to what your intentions are at this point."

Beca huffs in frustration.

"Fine! Chloe I think you're really great, like smart and funny and beautiful and I don't like being around a lot of people, but I like being around you and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"That's–" Aubrey starts to say before being cut off from a third voice in the room.

"Bree? What the hell is this?" Chloe exclaims loudly, her shoulder bag dropping to the floor as she stands in the now open doorway, a look of confusion, distress and heartbreak flashing across her face.

Shocked, but unfazed by the harsh accusation belted her way, the blonde senior coolly responds to her best friend and co-captain.

"Chloe, sweetie, I know you're thinking a lot of things right now, but it's honestly _not_ what you think." Aubrey explains, standing up from her stool.

"I'm going to go, but Beca here," she pushes the frozen brunette towards Chloe, "has something she would like to say to you."

Chloe inches her way inside, shutting the door as Beca and Aubrey quickly and quietly bicker at one another before the blonde gives the freshman one final shove forward.

"Use your words." Aubrey says with finality as she grabs her bag and heads to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Beca?" The brunette hears her name spoken so quietly that if the room wasn't currently deathly silent, she may not have heard it at all. Beca squints her eyes together and takes a deep breath before rotating to face the object of her affection.

"Chloe. Hey… that- that wasn't what it sounded like. Back there." She awkwardly motions her hand in the general direction of the bar stool three feet behind her. Chloe cautiously walks towards and past the brunette, dropping her bag at the foot of the couch and turning back to face the younger girl.

"Really? Cause it kinda sounded like you were asking Aubrey out. So I can't really understand why she's now in her room and you're standing here talking to me."

"No, I wasn't– Aubrey was just- and I was–"

"USE YOUR WORDS, MITCHELL!" The two women jump at the loud booming voice coming from the other room.

"JESUS AUBREY BUTT OUT." Beca yells back, her cheeks beginning to show a pink tint. She takes another deep breath.

"I wasn't asking Aubrey out. I was-" Beca scrunches up her nose and presses her lips together. "I was practicing. On Aubrey."

"Practicing what, exactly?" Chloe asks tentatively, taking a step closer to the brunette.

"Practicing what I wanted to say to you when you got home."

"And what might that be?" The redhead goads, a hopeful gaze in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you heard that bit when you walked in…"

"Maybe I want you to say it again." The two women now stand a foot apart, having drifted closer to one another during their back and forth conversation.

"Do I have to? The words are kinda hard for me to get out." Beca cringes.

"Please? I'd really love to hear you say them." Chloe asks, softly.

"Okay." Beca takes a deep breath to steady her heart beat. "I really like you, Chloe. I think you're amazing and beautiful and smart and talented, and I just- I feel happier when I'm around you. And I was _hoping_ you would do me the honor of having dinner with me some time. On a date."

Before she knew what was happening, Beca felt a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. The two women share a brief, but passionate kiss before both are pulling away with smiles on their faces.

"So is that a yes?" Beca asks with a small smirk.

"That's a hell yes." Chloe smiles back brightly.

"Uhg finally! Can I come out now." Aubrey says, pulling her bedroom door open. "I've had to pee this whole time."

"Always a pleasure, Posen."

"You're welcome, Mitchell."

The blonde heads down the hall as the two women remain in the living room, both smiling at each other, excited about the prospect of their first date.


	6. Fallen for You

**#6: Fallen for You**

 ** _Prompt: "You have to leave right now."_**

 _Summary: HS. Beca sneaks into Chloe's room. Rated M_

"Mm, God Chlo, that feels so good, don't stop."

"Well I'll have to stop eventually babe, my hands are starting to cramp." Chloe says, as she digs her fingers into Beca's shoulder blades a little harder, massaging out the knots she got from soccer practice earlier in the day at school.

"Noooo," the petite brunette whines a little too loudly while sitting cross-legged, slightly hunched over in her girlfriend's bed.

"Bec, shush. My parents will hear you!" Chloe loudly whispers from behind, covering the brunette's mouth with her hand.

It was almost midnight, and Beca had made a sudden appearance at Chloe's house about an hour ago under the premise of missing her girlfriend "so much she couldn't sleep," according to the younger girl. So Beca had climbed up the trellis and maneuvered her way onto the shallow and sharply angled roof where Chloe's bedroom window was located, crawling through the open space and right into her girlfriend's arms.

They spent the next short while talking and giggling with the lights off, content with just being in each other's presence. Of course, Beca was definitely not supposed to be in Chloe's room this late at night, that much had been made clear when Chloe's dad walked in on them heavily making out in Chloe's bed well past the teen's curfew a couple weeks ago. He unsurprisingly was shocked at the image of his seventeen year old daughter lain underneath her girlfriend with the brunette's hand up Chloe's shirt, and he spent the next 20 minutes yelling and lecturing the two girls about sexual relations under his roof, essentially banning Beca from being in Chloe's room past a certain hour. Chloe's mother had eased her daughter's mind after the incident, telling the younger redhead that her father was just in shock and needed some time to process his little girl being sexually active, something a parent is never really fully ready to think about. But it hasn't been easy for Chloe, not having the same kind of privacy they had before, so the two girls have subjected themselves to sneaking around every now and then, tonight being one of those nights.

"Well maybe if your hands are starting to get tired, I can use my hands for a little while," Beca says, turning her body around to face Chloe, hovering over the other girl slightly. "And maybe my mouth too." She adds, seductively, leaning in to kiss Chloe's neck as she pushes her backward onto the mattress, laying fully on top of the redhead.

"Mmm, Bec," Chloe gasps quietly, knowing they need to remain as silent as possible.

Beca trails soft kisses up Chloe's neck to her ear, taking the lobe between her lips and sucking it gently. If there's one thing Beca has learned over the last 3 months of being Chloe Beale's girlfriend and having makeout privileges with her, is that sucking her ear is one of the girl's biggest turn ons. Beca is rewarded with a soft groan and fingers digging a little more firmly into her back as the redhead sinks further into the bed.

"Bec I need, I need…" Chloe pants.

"What do you need baby?" Beca coaxes, dragging her lips from Chloe's ear, across her chin and landing them firmly on the other girl's lips, kissing her deeply.

"Mm, I need you to touch me."

Beca grins against Chloe's lips before resuming their kissing, gliding her left hand up and under Chloe's night shirt to land firmly on the other girl's right breast, squeezing it gently before pinching her fingers over the nipple.

"Oh god, yes," Chloe breathes into Beca's mouth, her head tilting back in pleasure. Beca spends a few minutes trading back and forth between Chloe's breasts, occasionally reminding the other girl that she needs to keep quiet, her moans beginning to increase a little too loudly.

Feeling too hot from Beca's ministrations, Chloe decides to remove her pajama bottoms, of which Beca has zero complaints, enjoying the new amount of skin beneath her hands. Beca removes her own top to even out the loss of clothing, and takes a few moments to run her hands up and down the length of Chloe's firm and muscular legs, letting them drift downward and around to the redhead's ass every now and then, squeezing firmly, drawing out a couple groans from the girl. Chloe grinds herself into Beca, wanting, needing more friction as a tension starts to build between her legs. The redhead wraps her arms around Beca's neck, pulling the brunette's mouth back to hers, feeling Beca's bra-clad breasts press against her own chest as they begin to move against one another.

This is definitely new territory for the two, as rounding second base is about as far as they've gone with each other during their relationship, but both teens have certainly been wanting to progress their intimacy further in recent weeks.

"Bec, can I?" Chloe asks shyly, her hand having slid to the button on Beca's jeans during their heavy makeout and grinding session. Beca doesn't even need to look down to know where Chloe's hand lay, nodding her head rapidly in approval before leaning back in to kiss her girlfriend as the redhead unclasps the button on Beca's jeans and lowers the zipper.

"God Chlo… please." Beca practically begs the redhead to touch her. The redhead shifts her hand and begins to slide her fingers slowly downward into Beca's jeans and on top of her panties for the first time.

"Ohhhh fuck." Both teens groan at the same time, Beca feeling Chloe's hand cupping her pussy, and Chloe feeling how wet Beca is through her underwear.

Suddenly the hall light flicks on through the crack at the bottom of Chloe's bedroom door, and by some act of God, Chloe manages to hear the loose floorboard creak on the upstairs hallway.

"Oh my God, Bec." She quickly pulls her hand out of Beca's pants and pushes the brunette up off her body, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Beca asks, confused and panting loudly from how turned on she is, wanting to resume their previous activities.

"A creak. Someone's coming. Quick, you have to leave right now!" Chloe yell whispers, throwing the brunette her shirt and shoving Beca towards her window as the girl finishes zipping up her jeans.

"Chlo, what are you doing, no one is–" Chloe has managed to slide her window open just as there is a knock on her bedroom door, causing both girls to freeze with wide eyes.

"Chloe?" A man's muffled voice sounds from the opposite side of the door.

The voice throws the two girls in action. Simultaneously, Beca is jumping out of the window as Chloe is throwing it shut and jumping back into bed, pretending as if she was just sleeping. As the knob turns and the door begins to open, Chloe can hear a loud thud come from outside, as if someone just fell off the roof. _Oh my god, Beca!_ Chloe thinks, trying to remain impassive, acting as if she's just woken up, and _not_ currently fearing for her girlfriend's life.

"Everything okay sweetie? I thought I might have heard some groaning." Chloe blushes deeply, thankful for the darkness of her room obscuring her face as she thinks about what activities were going on not two minutes ago to cause that groaning.

"Yes daddy, I was just having a bad dream. I didn't mean to wake you." Chloe says rubbing her eyes, using her best acting chops to get her dad to go back to sleep so she can check on her girlfriend.

"That's okay pumpkin, just checking on you. I'm glad everything's okay." Her father says, hanging onto the doorknob.

"It is, thanks dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Goodnight sweetie."

"Night dad." She says, exhaling loudly once the door finally shuts and she sees the hallway light go out from the crack under her door.

Chloe bolts upright from under her bed covers and dashes over to the window to throw it open.

"Oh my gosh Beca!" Chloe whispers loudly, sticking her body halfway out of her second floor window. "Becs?" Chloe suddenly rushes over to her nightstand, grabbing her phone.

Beca is easing herself up into a sitting position on the ground when she feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket, thankful it didn't break when she fell. She answers it quickly.

"Bec, oh my God babe, are you okay?!" Chloe says frantically into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay Chlo. In your haste to push me out of the window, I lost my gripping and kinda fell off your roof."

"I am soooo sorry Bec. It was my dad, he came in and checked on me cause he heard _groaning,"_ the redhead says, extremely embarrassed.

"Yeah well, totally worth it," she whimpers into the phone, rubbing her back.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Chloe asks, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess you could say I really _fell for you_." The brunette smirks into the phone.

"You're an idiot." Chloe laughs in response.

"Yeah well I'm your idiot."

"You are. Are you really positive you're okay? Because I can sneak out and come down there…"

"I'm good, Beale, promise. Just a little winded and sore. Think I might require another one of your back rubs tomorrow." She chuckles into the receiver.

"Anything for my fallen angel." Chloe coos.

"Shut up, dork." Beca says in embarrassment. Chloe giggles in response.

"Goodnight Becs."

"Goodnight Chlo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow babe, and I'll be waiting with eager hands." Becs rolls her eyes with a smile and hangs up their call, making her way home in anticipation for the new day.


	7. Everyday's a New Adventure

**_Prompt: "Just trust me."_**

 ** _Summary: Beca and Chloe meet up for lunch._**

Beca Mitchell stood a little impatiently outside the doors to the Union, one of the main dining and study halls on campus. Chloe had texted her a short while ago asking the freshman if she wanted to meet up for lunch in between lectures, and Beca hastily agreed. It was convenient because she was actually starving, desperately in need of sustenance after a long night of mixing and recently waking up in the late morning. But the younger Bella also very much wanted to spend time with her beautiful co-captain, who Beca realized she had developed a minor crush on over the last few weeks.

It was almost 10 minutes past the meeting time Chloe messaged her earlier, and the brunette was getting worried she was maybe being pranked and stood up by the Bella leader. Beca had to remind herself over and over that Chloe was the kindest human being on the planet and she would never do anything like that, that Beca was just being insecure and the redhead would show up any–

"Beca hey!" The brunette turns toward the voice calling out her name, seeing the redhead in question bounding over to her, Chloe's flaming red hair shimmering in the light as she steps in front of Beca.

"Hey. I uh- you made it." The freshman says awkwardly, gripping the strap of her backpack a little tighter.

"Omg, I am SO sorry I'm late. My professor had run over time and then I had to wait and ask the TA a question about our paper that's due next week. I ran over here as fast as I could." Chloe says in a rush, frantically trying to apologize.

"N-no, that's okay. Totally cool." Beca says with a tight lipped smile, wanting to ease the other girl's mind.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh no, I got here a few minutes ago." She lied. Beca had in fact been waiting for almost 30 minutes, as she wanted to be prompt for her lunch meetup, knowing how she usually ran late for stuff, not wanting to make a bad impression on the older girl.

"Well, so, what do you feel like for lunch? I'm so happy we're doing this!" The redhead says, linking her arm with Beca's and leading them towards the building entrance.

"Um, I'm kinda feeling like chicken nuggets..." The younger girl blushes, feeling like a kid when she says it, but Chloe's eyes just light up in approval before speaking.

"Ooh totes! How about Wendy's? I absolutely _love_ their nuggets." Beca smiles and the two wander down the long stretching food court, passing by the pizza and Chinese food stands, to get in line at the fast food joint.

They approach the long line filled with students, but it appears to move relatively quickly and before they know it, they're at the front of the line.

"What can I get you today?" The guy at the cashier asks.

"I'll have a Jr bacon cheeseburger, a small fry and a diet coke, please." The redhead gives her order to the employee with a smile.

"And for you, miss?" He asks Beca.

"Oh, I'll get uh… 6pc nugget, medium fry and a medium chocolate frosty. Thanks."

"Oh no, I got it." Chloe places her hand on Beca's wrist to stop her from pulling her own wallet out. "I mean, I was the one to ask you to come out and have lunch with me. It's only proper." Chloe tacks on a wink for good measure before pulling her own wallet from her bag and paying the cashier.

"Oh um, well, thank you then." The freshman says, shoving her wallet back into her own backpack, blushing. Chloe hands the guy her card, and moments later, he is handing them their bags of food.

"Shall we?" Chloe prompts with a smile, and Beca nods her head before they walk off to find a place to sit for lunch.

The two sit down at a nearby table in the main dining area, feeling grateful they found a table at all with how busy it is. Chloe unwraps her burger and takes a bite out of it as Beca pulls out her nuggets and removes the lid from her chocolate frosty. The younger girl's next move takes Chloe completely by surprise.

"What are you _doing_?" She asks, watching in horror as Beca takes two fries in her hand and dips them deep into her frosty, coating them in the concoction, before tossing them in her mouth.

"Eating my food?" Beca questions.

"No, I mean, you just… dipped your fries in your shake. That, uhm…" Chloe makes a face as if she's repulsed by the action.

"Have you never done it before?" Chloe rapidly shakes her head in the negative.

"Absolutely not. That kinda seems… awful."

"No way!" Beca responds in shock. "It's literally one of the best combinations a person can eat together! It's salty _and_ it's sweet, all at once. It's soooo good." She demonstrates her argument by chomping down on a few more frosty covered fries.

"Try it." Beca offers her a fry.

"Ew, what? No way, that sounds sooo gross," Chloe laughs, covering her mouth with her hand as she watches the brunette dips the fry she'd been holding into her chocolate shake and shoves the frosty covered fry into her mouth with a satisfactory grin.

"Come on, Beale… just trust me. It'll change your life." Beca goads, holding out another fry to her. Chloe eyes her up skeptically for a moment before biting her lower lip and conceding, reaching out for the french fry. Their fingers graze against one another as the redhead plucks the fry from Beca's hand, Chloe hesitantly moving her hand to dip the item in the frosty drink.

"Come on, get a little more than that, dork." Beca laughs at the miniscule amount of chocolate lightly coating the fry. Chloe dips the french fry back into the milkshake properly, gathering a hefty amount of frosty on the end.

"I promise, it will be amazing." Beca says reassuringly, leaning forward towards the other woman, wanting a perfect view of Chloe's first bite. Chloe brings the fry slowly up to her lips, her nose squinting in anticipation, and decides to just get it over with, tossing the whole mixture into her mouth. The redhead certainly did not expect her next reaction.

"Holy crap… that's amazing!" Chloe's eyes widen in surprise, and in delight. Beca smiles broadly.

"I told you so!" Beca laughs out loud, pointing a large fry at Chloe before dipping it in her shake and continuing to eat.

"Okay, I've clearly been living a sheltered life all these years." Chloe snags a second fry, dipping it again.

"Everyday's a new adventure, huh Beale?" Beca laughs, pushing her frosty a little closer to the redhead to share as Chloe nods in agreement. "Well, if you're looking to get really bold, you could always dip a chicken nugget into the frosty." Beca coaxes, holding out one of her nuggets for the girl. The look of disgust appears so quickly, it makes Beca almost tip over in her chair at the laughter that threw her backwards.

"How about baby steps, hmm? Let's leave the super adventurous stuff for another date." Beca head shoots up at that comment, her laughter ceasing.

" _Another_ date?"

"Yeah." Chloe suddenly becomes very shy, picking at her burger wrapper. "You know, i-if you want."

"I-uhm, y-yeah. Yes. We… can definitely try that, on _another_ date." Beca stutters out with a small smile, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that this was a date right now. Chloe thought this was a date. She's on an actual date with Chloe Beale. It takes every fiber in Beca's being to not freak out, in a good way, of course. She'll save that for her dorm room later. Right now, she wants to refocus on her lunch _date_ with Chloe.

"Cool." Chloe seems to visibly relax at Beca's statement, reaching her hand out halfway over the table to brush her fingers against the brunette's that rest near her shake. "So, what's the rest of your day look like?"

The two Bellas continue their conversation with ease for the remainder of lunch before both stand and clean up to head out, Chloe for class, and Beca to the radio station, being sure to set up a time for their next date before parting ways with large grins on their faces.


	8. The Bet

**#8: The Bet**

 ** _Prompt:_** **"I've been waiting a long time for this."**

 _Summary: AU. Based off the Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode "The Bet." Chloe and Beca are Detectives with the 9-9, and make a bet on who can arrest the most perps._

 _Note: Okay, so this one might have gotten a littleout of control, and I may have included far more than I originally intended… *whistles and walks away*_

 **Morning, 99th Precinct, Brooklyn**

The bullpen is a little more active than usual this morning, as today is the final day of Detectives Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale's bet made the previous year. The competition over the last year has certainly been heated, and their bet has finally come down to the last day, both neck and neck with their arrest numbers. Each currently sit at 81 arrests when they enter the precinct that morning. Both women had gotten there early, hoping to latch onto another case and beat the other woman out.

Chloe emerges from the break area and approaches her desk when she spots Beca walking up to her with a cocky expression on her face.

"Mitchell."

"Beale." Beca stares the taller woman down. "The bet ends today. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"To lose?" Beca cuts her off to continue speaking. "The question was, are you ready to lose, and you said you were born that way." The younger detective laughs.

"Twist my words all you want… I'm winning this bet." The redhead voices with conviction.

"What bet, what are you guys talking about?" Detective Bumper Allen asks from behind the two women, clearly having listened in on their conversation, while his best friend and partner Detective Donald Kapoor stands next to him.

"Seriously?" Sergeant Adams questions the man. "The bet. They've been keeping score all year. It comes up all the time. What are you _doing_ all day?"

"Nothing," Bumper shakes his head after thinking for a moment. "Why, you wanna hang out?" Cynthia-Rose makes a face at the comment, choosing to take a step away from Bumper.

"A year ago, Mitchell and I made a bet to prove who's the better detective." Chloe starts. Beca points to herself as she stands behind the redhead explaining their bet, once again, to Bumper. "Whoever makes more felony arrests, wins."

 _ **Flashback: One year ago**_

Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Jesse, CR, Fat Amy, Bumper and a handful of other detectives all sit around in the briefing room, joking around, when Beca brings up the point that she's the best detective in the precinct. Not one to be upstaged, Chloe speaks up, challenging the other woman to a bet, of which the brunette hastily agrees, causing a whirlwind of cajoling from their friends and colleagues.

"Alright, alright. What are the stakes? And _don't_ say money, because I know you're in debt." Chloe states, standing facing Beca, hands on her waist.

"If you really knew _anything_ about me, you would have said _crushing_ debt. And I'll bet whatever, cause there's no way I'm losing." Beca says from her sitting position on top of one of the tables. Jesse makes a "come at me face" to back his best friend Beca up as Stacie speaks up.

"What about your car?"

"Ohhh," Chloe eggs Beca on, as Fat Amy raises her fist to her mouth and let out her own various sounds and noises in response to Stacie's suggestion.

"That thing is a date magnet!" Detective Swanson jumps in, speaking directly to his best friend. "I mean, how many girls have you made out with in that car… _six_?" He throws his hands out wide as if that's a huge number to him.

"Well I'm gonna win so sure, let's bet the car!" Beca exclaims, receiving a collection of oohs and ahhs and nooo's.

"Oh no Bec!" Jesse says worried. Chloe only looks too excited at the proposition, nodding her head.

"Oh yeh!" Fat Amy exclaims gleefully from her position amongst the others.

"That car is your superpower, Beca! Thor would never wager Mjolnir. Neil Patrick Harris would never wager his showmanship. Losing that car would be the worst thing in the world for you." Jesse tries to reason with his partner.

"Chloe, what would be the worst thing in the world for you?" Fat Amy asks the redhead from her position behind her.

" _Being_ one of those girls in Beca's car." Chloe makes a face, teasingly. A few ohhs and oh snaps sound off again from those in the crowd around them. Beca just takes Chloe's response in jest and mouths " _Oh you wish"_ right back at her.

"Okay, Okay!" CR stands up from her position to calm the room down. "It's settled. If Mitchell loses, Beale gets her car. If Beale loses, she has to go on a date with Mitchell _in_ said car." The Sergeant summarizes for the group.

"Deal." Beca says, raising from her seated position to meet Chloe's height, sticking out her hand.

"Game on," Chloe says, determinedly. Both women accept the terms of the bet and shake on it.

"Wow, your handshake is quite firm." Beca says, feeling a little twinge of pain in her hand.

"I took a seminar." Chloe replies, looking the brunette square in the eye.

" _Where?"_

 _ **Present day**_

"And now the score's all tied up," Chloe eyes up Beca as the redhead walks over to her desk.

"Yeah. But not for long. For in eight hours, I will win the bet, and take Beale on the worst date in the history of the world." Chloe just gives the woman a tight-lipped "you're an idiot" smile from her desk seat.

"Attention!" Captain Aubrey Posen walks out of her office, followed by a limping Jesse, who is still using his cane for support after being shot on the job several weeks ago. "After today's shift, I would like everyone to join me at the bar in honor of Detective Swanson and his Medal of Valor."

"Ahh, is Peanut Butter going to be there?" Fat Amy asks, looking up from her phone. "That horse is a damned hero." Jesse rolls his eyes at the mention of Peanut Butter, the _other_ recipient of the Medal of Valor earlier that morning.

"Peanut Butter will _not_ be joining us." The man says, jealousy lacing his voice.

"He's being vetted by the United Nations." Aubrey adds. Jesse drops his head in defeat as the Captain turns to head back into her office. "As you were."

Beca and Chloe eye each other up at their desk that sit facing one another. Chloe is squinting her features, trying to figure out Mitchell's intentions when an object is being thrown at her.

"Pen!" Beca throws her pen in Chloe's face before leaping up from her desk chair to run into the Captain's office. The redhead hops up from her own chair to catch up.

"Rolly chair!" Beca yells as she slides the object into Chloe's path. "Stack of files!" The brunette knocks down the files off Fat Amy's desk into Chloe's path, pushing the redhead away from her as she closes in on the open doorway to the Captain's room.

"Bec-ah! Uhg!" Chloe shouts in frustration as Beca reaches Aubrey's office first, slamming the door in her face. Fat Amy is laughing from her desk as Beca sticks out her tongue from inside Posen's office, shutting the blinds as she does so.

"Captain, heyyyy." Beca says, turning around to face her blonde superior officer. "You're looking stoic today. Like a wise old oak."

"I'm not going to give you more cases so you can win your bet with Beale." Aubrey states, sitting at her desk. Chloe can be seen through the other window, staring at the two women, pouting, hands on her hips.

" _Whaaat?!_ Oh, right, the bet. Totally forgot about that." Aubrey raises her eyebrow skeptically. "Isn't efficiency in running this precinct like one of the pillars of your captaincy? I'm doing such a bang up job right now… Help _me_ , help you." Beca motions with her hands towards herself and Aubrey.

"Granted, this friendly competition of yours _has_ led to you and Beale putting in more hours and arresting more perps. Especially just this last week…"

 _ **Flashback: This past week**_

Chloe walks a handcuffed perp over to holding, bragging over to Beca as she does so.

"Up by one, Mitchell." An officer escorts the man into the large cell as Chloe walks over to the white board containing the info for their bet. It shows " _Days Left: 4"_ written at the top. Chloe picks up the eraser to wipe away her score of 77, changing it to 78 and putting her one ahead of Mitchell's number.

"Anything you want to say to your car before you never see it again?" Chloe says cockily over her shoulder towards Beca, who sits at her desk station with a scowl.

 _ **Flashback: Three Days Ago**_

"Hey Beale, do you have any dietary restrictions the Medieval Times should know about?" Beca says arrogantly as she leads her own perp towards the holding cell before picking up the dry erase marker to change the score from 78-78 to 79-78 in her favor.

 _ **Flashback: Two Days Ago**_

Chloe steps away from the dry erase board showing the score 80-79. The redhead passes behind CR sitting at her Sergeant's desk as she heads over towards Beca while talking on her phone.

"Yes, 311? What's the safest way to set a car on fire." She smirks towards the irritated looking brunette who simply slams a folder onto her desk. "Ohhh…"

 _ **Present day**_

"Both of you have done exemplary work, which I appreciate." Aubrey states, sitting behind her desk.

"And I can see that by the absolutely no indicators on your face." Beca jokes.

"However, you are colleagues, and the fallout from this bet has the potential to put a strain on your professional relationship." The blonde captain says matter of factly.

"Only if I lose! I'm a terrible sport." Beca points towards Aubrey, grinning.

"You will be assigned cases as they usually are." Beca bobs her head back and forth in frustration, a frown gracing her lips. "Dismissed."

Beca turns on the spot to open up the door to Aubrey's office and head back into the bullpen, running into Chloe as she does so, and ushering the other woman in with her arm as Beca continues her path out. Chloe enters the office and walks up to Aubrey's desk at a rapid pace.

"Captain… you look–"

"NO." Aubrey barks out, causing the redhead to squeak and immediately turn on the spot and walk back out, passing by Jesse making coffee at his desk. Stacie walks over towards the copier that sits near his desk area.

"Stacie, hey, would you like to share a cup of coffee with me? I got some gorgeous new coffee beans." The wounded man asks, bent over the small coffee press, using his cane as support while he scoops some grinds out of a jar.

Stacie gives a tight-lipped smile in response. "Sure." She reluctantly says, taking a few steps closer to his desk. She still feels guilty over Jesse jumping in front of her to take that bullet a few weeks ago, wanting to be nice to the man who has been overly annoying and persistent in asking her out in recent months, despite her every rebuff.

"Isn't that like your fifth cup of coffee today?" Fat Amy asks, looking over towards the two.

"I'm trying to counteract the pain meds. I took a double dose after the incident at the ceremony." Jesse says, remembering how he fell off the stage after a photographer had him take a few steps back when wanting a photo of Sergeant Peanut Butter, the horse, and his medal on stage alone.

"The footage from my fall led the local news, so… Who's the hero now, Peanut Butter?" Jesse eggs on, to no one in particular.

"Peanut Butter." Fat Amy replies with a smirk, as Captain Posen walks up to stand next to the woman.

"Amy, you're just trying to hurt me to distract yourself from your own internal pain. So, you should use less conditioner," the man adds, motioning his right hand around his face and head, "because this is a flat mess." The Australian seems a little taken aback by the weird response from Jesse as he walks away from the area. Aubrey and Stacie are also left confused.

"What's going on with Swanson," Aubrey questions.

"His pain meds are making him weird." Stacie states.

"Ohhh, okay. Yesss. This happened to my dad when he got his vasectomy un-reversed." The large blonde walks around her desk to sit down with her own cup of coffee in hand. "You get all relaxed and you have no filter and you just start dropping truth bombs on everyone."

"Oh. Well that explains the elevator this morning," Aubrey says in realization.

 _ **Flashback: Earlier this morning**_

Captain Posen and Detective Swanson stand in the elevator together, riding it up to the bullpen to begin their work day.

"I'm worried you don't find me interesting." Jesse turns his head to face the blonde before turning back to face forward. "I'm going to pretend someone is texting me. Bloop." He pulls his phone out from his back pocket, smiling at his phone as if he'd actually received something. Aubrey is left standing there silent and feeling awkward as they continue their journey north.

 _ **Present Day**_

"Amy, keep an eye on Swanson today. He's going to say something to the wrong person and get himself punched," the Captain requests, starting to head back towards her office.

"Sure, I'd love to see Swanson get punched." Fat Amy replies with a smile. Aubrey pauses and shifts her body back towards the Australian at her desk.

"Try again?" She says.

"I… will _stop_ Jesse from getting punched?"

"Correct." Aubrey points the file she's holding towards Amy in approval.

"Great," Amy says, disappointingly.

There is a small commotion towards the front of the bullpen as Chloe rushes a criminal into the space, slightly out of breath. Bumper and Donald look up from their stations at the disturbance from their conversation.

"Whew!" Chloe bends down to her knees to suck in a gulp of air before standing up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present Carl Laudson who stole three thousand dollars. Beale takes the lead with… one minute left!" She yells victoriously, checking her wristwatch and throwing her fist in the air excitedly. "Suck it, Mitchell!"

"Oh no…" Beca exclaims sarcastically, zero anxiety in her voice as she wipes a crumb from her sleeve.

"That's right, ' _oh no.'_ OH no," The redhead's face drops. "Wait, you don't seem worried. Why aren't you worried?!" Chloe questions with wide eyes and fear in her voice, watching as Beca sits relaxed in her desk chair.

"Well you see, I was working a case earlier in the month and we just made a big bust this afternoon." Beca says from her seat, smirking, looking up at her fellow detective.

"Oh no." Chloe squeaks out.

"Oh _yes_. And unless you've got some arrests up your sleeve," Beca rolls her own shirt sleeve up to look at the wristwatch in her right arm, "that will close out our year any second…"

"Oh God." Chloe bring her hands to her head.

"Bring in the Johns!" Beca yells, beginning to stand up. Chloe looks to be in absolute shock, her jaw dropping to the floor as a few cops start leading several men through the bullpen and into the holding cells across the room.

"I ran a prostitution sting through Vice and arrested 30 guys for soliciting."

"That's not a felony!" Chloe points with her finger towards Beca, grasping on desperately to any little detail to help her still win.

"It is when it's your second offense. Which _is_ the case for ten of these gentlemen." Chloe's mouth remains wide open, her eyes bugging out as officers continue to parade the large group of men past her and the other detectives. Stacie and Fat Amy look on with excited expressions, Jesse looks incredibly proud of his best friend, leaning down to grab something from behind his short metal filing cabinet.

"Fun fact," Beca continues, boasting, "four of them are _actually_ named John. Ironic." Chloe looks at the brunette with a bewildered and defeated stare, strands of hair hanging out of the bun she'd put up earlier, but had since become slightly dislodged in her haste to bring her last perp in.

"Anywho, ten more for Mitchell. Accept your fate."

"Never." Chloe cries out hopelessly.

"That's fine, but I've been waiting a long time for this. So, without further adieu." Beca lifts up her right sleeve to check her watch and count down the remaining time. "Five… Four… three…" CR heads over from her Sergeant's desk to stand next to Beca; Stacie, Fat Amy, Bumper and Donald all converge closer and begin to lift cylindrical items into the air as Beca's countdown nears its end.

"Two…" Several other officers and detectives gather around the outer edges of the bullpen to watch the spectacle. Chloe takes small steps backwards, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Annnd one. Beca wins. Chloe loses!" The brunette says, picking up a small handheld boombox from the chair next to her desk and turning it on full blast. The tune of "Celebrate" by Kool & the Gang begins to play loudly. Stacie, Fat Amy, Bumper and Donald each set off the confetti cannons in their hands, causing a sea of multi-colored paper to fly through the room.

Beca begins to dance excitedly, shaking her hips extensively as she bounces backwards toward the dry erase board containing hers and Chloe's perp statistics. A few cops blow on party horns as everyone else in the room is dancing to the music, all except for Chloe, who stands motionless. Defeated. Unable to believe she just lost to Beca Mitchell.

Just as Stacie and Fat Amy are spinning one another in a twirl, Beca flips over the whiteboard to it's other side, revealing it to say in giant letters: MITCHELL WINS.

"Look!" Beca points excitedly to the whiteboard, making sure Chloe can see it clearly. Chloe simply squishes her face together in revulsion as Beca begins to dance awkwardly towards her. CR and Stacie are shimmying in the background with large grins on their faces, while Fat Amy breaks out into her signature mermaid dance on the floor, Jesse cheering her on and sprinkling more confetti over her. Beca does one final spin move before landing in front of the redhead and falling to one knee.

"Chloe Beale," Beca pulls out a small red box, flipping it open to reveal a ring inside. "You have made me the happiest woman on earth. I spent one whole dollar on this ring. _Will_ you go on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes."

"Yes." The redhead cringes.

"SHE SAID YES!" Beca exclaims loudly to the room, arms wide open, receiving a large number of cheers in response, their friends laughing in the background. "She said yes! This is for you." The brunette tosses the now closed ring box at Chloe, the redhead catching it. Beca moonwalks backwards, continuing to gloat significantly at her win. Chloe remains static, crushed over her loss, confetti hanging from her hair, watching the others dance around in the bullpen. She can't _believe_ she now has a date with Beca Mitchell.


	9. Bar Talk

**#9: Bar Talk**

 ** _Prompt: "You're in love with her."_**

 _Summary: PP3, post-Beca's solo show. The truth comes out._

It's been twenty minutes. Just twenty minutes since she got off the stage on a high after performing as a solo artist for the first time. Just twenty minutes since she walked around the corner and saw Chloe pulling that marine into a fierce kiss, him dipping her to enhance it, as if it was their magical movie moment. Just twenty minutes since she sprinted off in the opposite direction, looking for the bar to drown her sorrows. It's been fifteen minutes since she took three shots of whiskey, deciding to hide away from everyone and waste away in her thoughts of " _what if_."

 _What if she'd gotten to Chloe first. What if she'd said something to Chloe sooner about her feelings. What if she'd never joined the Bellas, would her heart not be breaking right now._

Her thoughts are interrupted by a body taking the seat next to her at the dimly lit bar.

"Beca we've been looking everywhere for you." The brunette is a little surprised to hear Aubrey's voice, for sure thinking Chloe would be the one to find her. She was always the one to find her. _But Chloe is busy with someone else._ Her brain reminds Beca.

"Well you found me. Congratulations." Beca already showing signs of the alcohol taking effect.

"Why are you here, and have you been drinking?" Aubrey says, concerned, smelling the whiskey on the other woman's breath.

"It's a party, is it not?" Beca counters, motioning to the bartender for a beer.

"Sure… but that's not what this is. So instead of me needling it out of you, why don't you just tell me the problem, hmm?" Aubrey orders herself a martini before the bartender had fully walked away to get Beca's beer.

"It's nothing."

"Bullshit. Try again."

"Fine. It's Chloe." Beca just giving in, hoping that if she gave the blonde what she wanted, Aubrey would go away and leave her to wallow in her misery.

"It's Chloe what? What happened with Chloe?" Aubrey inquires, not realizing the two might have been at odds about anything. " _Did_ something happen?"

"Nothing alcohol can't help me forget." The brunette says, sardonically.

"Beca, I–" Beca cuts her off.

"She's been all over him, Bree. Come on, you have to have noticed. It's been Chicago this, Chicago that. She's been making non-stop heart eyes at him this whole tour and it's–" Beca sighs.

"Why would that bother you?" Aubrey starting to catch on to the problem, coaxing the younger woman to admit the truth.

"Because. It's just, I… Because I'm─" Beca goes silent, Aubrey letting out an exasperating huff.

"You're in love with her." Aubrey says it as a statement, rather than a question, as if it was so obvious. Beca exhales a deep breath.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"I don't know…" Beca runs a hand through her hair before grabbing her bottle to take a long swig of beer. "Probably always. I was just too dumb to notice until this last year."

"Sounds about right." Aubrey says, taking a sip of her own martini.

"Gee, thanks Bree." The brunette responds snarkily.

"Look, Beca. We all saw it," The brunette whips her eyes up to meet the blonde's as she continues speaking, "the way you've always looked at her, acted around her… it was hard not to notice. But we didn't want to interfere with your decision to ever say something to Chloe, because it wasn't our place. In all honesty though… we thought you'd get your shit together a _lot_ sooner than now."

Beca drops her face into her hands.

"Uhg, I'm such a moron." She adds, rubbing her face. "And now I've lost my chance completely."

"I don't think you have."

"Yeah well, you weren't the one to have to see her sucking faces _with_ that marine guy, Albuquerque."

"Chicago." Aubrey corrects out of habit. Beca glares.

"His name is stupid and I choose to no longer recognize it." Beca grumbles, starting to really feel the effects of the alcohol she's been consuming over the last 20 minutes. Aubrey spies a figure over Beca's shoulder, walking towards to the two of them at the bar.

"Maybe if you talked to her, cleared the air, you'd be pleasantly surprised?" Aubrey offers.

"Oh yeah? And say what exactly? Chloe, I'm in love with you, in fact, I think I have been for years, and I've been too scared and stupid to say anything to you because I didn't want to lose our friendship? But now it's too late because you've clearly moved on and I _have_ ruined our friendship? Should I say that?" She questions loudly to Aubrey, momentarily forgetting the public space they're sitting in.

"Yes, you should say that!"

Beca knows she's been drinking, but it hasn't been enough to start hallucinating. And she _knows_ she did not see the blonde's mouth moving when those words were just spoken aloud. The brunette turns her head to look behind her and is met with a misty-eyed Chloe.

"Chloe?! Crap. I uh. I…" Beca rushes out frantically, looking like a deer in headlights.

"I'm going to let you two talk." Aubrey says with a wry grin as she grabs her drink to leave. She places a supportive hand on the petite brunette's shoulder before completely walking away.

"Beca? Did you mean that?" Chloe asks, a slight timbre of desperation in her voice.

"Does it even matter if I mean it? I saw you. Earlier." Beca says sadly, not meeting Chloe's eyes.

"You saw me? Whe– Oh." A pang of guilt flashes behind the redhead's eyes. "Beca, that was just–"

"Just you having feelings for someone else. Yeah, I know. Look, I'm sure Theo is wondering where I am, probably needs me to do some label stuff. So I'm just gonna…" Beca says getting up from her barstool, desperately wanting to leave this situation right now.

"Becs, wait." Chloe grabs onto Beca's jacket covered arm to stop her from leaving.

"Chloe, please let go."

"No Bec, talk to me, please." Chloe practically begs the other woman.

"There's nothing to talk about! You're the one who went out and kissed someone else. _You_ initiated it. That makes your feelings perfectly clear!" Beca says loudly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Because you never _did_ or _said_ anything!" Chloe argues back, heatedly.

" _YOU_ never said anything either!" Beca responds, in kind.

"Because I was afraid!" Chloe yells.

" _What_?" Chloe sighs heavily, looking up towards the ceiling. Several patrons around the bar turn to look at the commotion, causing the two women to blush in embarrassment once they've remembered where they were.

"Should we take this somewhere a little more private?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah." Beca resigns, leading the pair outside to the moderately lit courtyard, sitting down on the edge of a small fountain.

"So…" Beca starts. "You were afraid? Of what, of me?"

"Yes? No? I was afraid… because things were so good between us. _Are_ so good between us. You know? We have our routine, and I love it. And I was scared… that if I ever said anything, you'd freak, and everything would change."

"What makes you think I would have freaked?"

"Beca. You have a track record of freaking. Can you really blame me?"

"No… You're right. I can't."

"Besides, you were with Jesse for so long, and I felt like I missed my chance a long time ago. I never _really_ lost hope, but you never gave me any indication that you were interested, so… after seven years, I kind of decided to use this trip as a way of trying to stop loving you." Chloe admits, a few tears fall down her cheek.

"Wait, you loved me?" Beca says in shock, trying to process all this new information. "And _seven_ years?"

"Yeah." Chloe sniffs. "Is that pathetic?"

"No. It just makes me feel incredibly stupid." Beca replies.

Both women sit in silence for a moment, the fountain continuing to filtrate the water next to them providing a soothing backdrop, faded voices from the after-party filter through the air, not quite meeting their secluded spot.

"Do, do you _still_ love me?" Beca speaks up softly, voicing the thought that's been running through her mind since Chloe's admission moments ago.

Chloe looks up to meet dark stormy eyes, holding Beca's hopeful gaze before nodding her head in the affirmative. Beca's smile slowly increases until it becomes so wide, her cheeks start to hurt. Chloe responds with an equally wide smile, one expressing so much hope and relief.

"Look," Beca takes a deep breath, needing to say one last thing. "I know you've got this thing going with Miami right now. So I don't want to get in the way of you–"

"Bec, there's nothing there." Chloe looks Beca firmly in the eye, wanting to convey her feelings clearly. "Not like we have. At least, not like I think we have. And I think we have something really special." Chloe reaches over to take Beca's hands in her own, twisting the ring around the woman's right thumb.

"I think we do too." Beca and Chloe share a soft smile, each woman's eyes drifting down to the other's lips briefly.

"So…"

"So?" Beca asks with a grin.

"What does this mean?" Chloe asks, biting her lower lip.

"It means that I'd like you to stop kissing military men and kiss me instead."

"I think I can manage that." Chloe leans in, brushing the other woman's nose with her own, slowly bringing her lips within millimeters of the brunette's. Beca runs her tongue along her lips, wetting them slightly, before meeting the redhead the remainder of the way.

It's a soft and sensual kiss, one that expresses all the love and affection both woman have been holding onto for years. It's a kiss that seals the promise of a future together.


	10. A Touch of Comfort

**#10: A Touch of Comfort**

 ** _Prompt: "Come here."_**

 _Summary: Chloe comforts Beca after a bad day._

Chloe is lounging in the family room of the Bella house with Stacie and Jessica when they hear the front door slam and see a small brunette blur stomp up the stairs. The storm raging outside briefly amplified when the door open and closed.

"What's _that_ all about?" Stacie wanders out loud whilst filing her nails, looking over towards the redhead sprawled out on the oversized chair.

"I don't know." Chloe says, swinging her feet from over the edge and onto the floor, standing up from her previously comfy position. "I'll go check on her."

Chloe leaves the other two Bellas behind, making her way up the staircase and up to the attic where her co-captain will most likely be found. There's no actual door leading up to the attic space that is Beca and Fat Amy's room, so she passes through the frameway and softly makes her way up the staircase, being sure to rap on the railing as she ascends the final step and let the girl know a presence had entered the space.

"Hey, it's me." Chloe speaks quietly, not wanting to spook her best friend, knowing that if she'd run up the stairs _that_ quickly, she was likely not in the best of moods. Chloe notices a pile of wet clothing laying at the end of the bed furthest away from the stairs.

"Bec?" Chloe doesn't receive a response, but instead spots a giant blob in Beca's bed, hidden by the bed comforter. The redhead sits down onto the edge of the bed, placing her hand onto what she thinks is Beca's back. She hears a mumble from underneath the covers. "What?"

Beca pulls the comforter from over her head to reveal a tousled mess of wet chocolate brown hair, and a pale face with light streaks of mascara running down her cheeks.

"I said if you want to cop a feel, buy me dinner first." Beca sniffles a little.

"I─ what?" The redhead furrows her brow, unsure of what to say to that statement.

"Your hand, Beale. Kinda on my boob at the moment." The brunette glances down to the body part in question.

"OH!" Chloe whips her hand back, embarrassed. "S-sorry, Bec. I didn't mean─"

"It's fine. Most action I've gotten in a long while." Beca says, miserable, laying her head back down onto her pillow and pulling the comforter up a little tighter to her chin.

"What's going on Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asks concerned, running her right hand gently over the brunette's forehead, wiping away a few strands of wet hair that had fallen in the woman's face.

"I'm fine... and I'm not fine. It's just been a bit of a shitty day and was capped off real well." The senior Bella grumbles.

"Do you want to talk about it? Or vent about it, rather?" The redhead coaxes, knowing that it will likely be a slim chance the brunette will divulge anything right now. Chloe is pleasantly surprised when Beca sighs loudly before speaking.

"This whole day has just been kind of lousy. I missed my alarm, which meant I was late… like super late, to the exam I had this morning. Some punk freshman kid spilled his coffee all over me in the afternoon. I didn't have an umbrella with me when this storm opened up on my way home, then some asshole drove by on my walk and completely flooded me with a giant splash. _And_ a few hours ago before I even left campus, I was wrapping up a mix on my laptop, when the fucking thing crashed and I lost everything!" Beca sounds the most upset to Chloe about that one. The redhead decided to take action as soon as Beca started listing off her string of incidents today, pulling up the covers and climbing in next to the woman, snuggling up to her from behind.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know how hard you work on your mixes."

"Yeah. I was really proud of that one too. Planned on dropping it into the playlist at the station tomorrow." Beca sniffles again.

"Come here." Chloe wraps her arm tight around Beca's midsection, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the back of the woman's head. It only takes a moment for Chloe to realize the amount of skin her arm is coming into contact with, and the vibrations she's feeling from the petite woman's shivering.

"Are- are you not wearing anything Bec?" Chloe gulps, feeling a heat start to rise in her body.

"Like I said Chlo, I got completely soaked on my way home. Kinda too tired from everything to do anything about it, that included putting clothes on." Beca pouts a little, though presses back into Chloe's warm embrace.

"Oh. Um, y-yeah. Yeah, I get that. Sure. Yeah."

"What's wrong with you? Why do you sound so flustered?"

"Nothing!" Chloe lies. She's been secretly in love with the younger brunette for a year now, and now that she's snuggling up to an almost naked Beca underneath the covers of the girl's bed, her heart rate has significantly elevated. "And I am _not_ flustered."

"Mmhmm…" Beca responds, unconvinced. "Well I need your body heat, Beale, so…" the young DJ states, wiggling her body back a little tighter into Chloe's.

Chloe has to take a slow and deep breath to reign in her raging hormones, not wanting to alert the other woman to her feelings. Instead, she exhales from her nose and decides to take advantage of this tender moment with the woman she secretly loves. The redhead tightens her grip around Beca's midsection, melding her legs with Beca's from behind and throwing her sock-covered feet over the brunette's to warm her up. A few moments of silence pass in the room before it's broken.

"Thanks." Beca sighs. "I kinda needed this."

"Of course, Bec. I'm always here for you. Crappy days and all." The seniored Bella places a lingering kiss on the back of Beca's head. "And as far as your mix goes, I _know_ you'll make another one that's a thousand times even better." Chloe compliments softly.

"You can always make me feel better, Beale." Beca smiles into her pillow, already forgetting how cold she had been moments before, how angry she had been before… content in just laying with her best friend, tucked away, listening to the rain fall.


	11. Under the Moonlight

**#11: Under the Moonlight**

 ** _Prompt: "We could get arrested for this."_**

 _Summary: PP2. Chloe and Beca go for a little swim._

Chloe leads Beca down a winding path at night, the full moon being their only source of light.

"Chlo, where are we going?" The brunette whispers, though loud enough for the other woman to hear as she pushes through a few bushes and branches.

"Just trust me Becs, we're almost there." Chloe retains a tight grip on her best friend's hand.

"Chloe Elizabeth Beale, I did _not_ let you drag my ass out of the house and away from my mixing at 3am for you to get us lost in the woods." Beca hisses, annoyed at the lack of information she's being given.

"Bec, we're still on campus. We're not lost in the _woods_." The redhead rolls her eyes, though the other woman can't see due to their positioning. "This is a short trail… it's just, you know, off beaten a little. Now hush, we're literally almost there." As if on cue, Chloe is leading them through the last bit of shrubbery to enter an opening leading to the bank of the lake near their Bella house.

"Chlo, why are we at the lake?" Beca asks, confused.

"I wanted us to have some fun. We've both been stressing so much over planning for Worlds once we got back from the retreat, I thought we could use a break away from everything." Chloe smiles towards the younger girl.

"What fun could we possibly have at the lake _at night?"_ Beca questions. Chloe's innocent smile suddenly turns very salacious, causing the brunette to gulp.

"Well…," Chloe takes a few steps closer to her co-Captain, "do you remember what I said at the retreat? About my regrets?" Chloe begins, seeing the other woman's eyes bulge a little in surprise.

"Uh, I um, y-yeah. Yes?" Beca gulps again, suddenly feeling a lot of heat in her cheeks and a flutter in her stomach.

"Well another one of my regrets… was that I never went skinny dipping," Chloe continues, already starting to unbutton her pajama top to slide it off her shoulders. Beca's breath hitches as the moonlight reveals Chloe's now naked upper torso. "And who better to do it with for the first time than my favorite person?" Chloe adds, sliding her pj shorts down her long and silky smooth legs, flicking them up towards the gaping brunette with her right foot.

Beca is pulling the shorts from her face as she hears a giggle and the distinct sound of water splashing around. She spots her best friend now wading into the still current of the darkened lake, her backside highlighted by the soft moonbeams.

Beca's throat constricts a little as she tries to get moisture back into her mouth. Seeing Chloe strip in front of her is certainly not helping her raging crush on her best friend, a crush that she only recently realized at their Bella retreat a couple weeks ago. Though if she were being completely honest with herself, it's certainly been a lot longer than that.

"Bec? Are you coming?" Chloe questions innocently, now almost fully submerged, the water coming to rest just above the woman's breasts.

"I wish," the brunette mumbles to herself before she makes a decision. She quickly looks around the area they're in, making sure no creepers are lingering around, watching them. Deciding that the coast is clear, Beca swiftly removes her shoes, top, pants and underwear, walking briskly towards the water.

Chloe is more than happy to have been the first of them into the water, as she now gets to watch the woman she's been in love with for four years, strip down and join her for an adventure she's always wanted to try. Chloe is glad for the darkness surrounding them, giving cover to the deep flush encapsulating her body as she spies Beca sliding her pants and underwear down her legs. She can't make out any details of the other woman's body from her position in the water, the moonlight not quite enough to accentuate anything. But as the brunette wades closer to her, she can start to make out the shy smile on her best friend's face.

"Hey." Beca says, once she's reached the redhead about 15 yards out from the shore.

"Hi."

"I can't believe we're doing this. We could get _arrested_ for this." Beca whispers loudly, looking around, just expecting an officer to shine a flashlight in their direction at any moment.

"We won't get arrested Becs, it's fine." Chloe says with a reassuring smile.

"Easy for you to say, Beale! You're not the one with a prior record." Chloe laughs out loud.

"You worry too much." The redhead says, floating closer to the other woman.

"Maybe you don't worry enough." Beca sticks her tongue out.

"Oh, I've done my fair share of worrying this year." Beca grimaces, apologetically. Chloe just shakes the unspoken apology off with a smile. "Now I'm focusing on enjoying. Enjoying the time we have left before we graduate next week. Enjoying having fun with my Bella sisters. Enjoying―" Chloe cuts herself off before she can finish her sentence, having gotten lost in her thoughts, words flowing out of her mouth without thinking.

"Yes?" Beca encourages the woman to finish her thought, staring Chloe deeply in the eyes as they continue to wade in the water, less than a foot apart.

"Well," Chloe continues, shyly, "enjoying… you. Spending what little time I have left with you before you run off to LA after Worlds." Chloe admits, her emotions starting to cause tears to well up in her eyes. "I'm really gonna miss you Becs."

Beca gives Chloe a soft smile.

"Well… Okay." The younger Bella takes a deep breath. "So, I _was_ going to tell you in the daylight tomorrow. But seeing as you pulled me out here," Beca grins. "I suppose this is as good a time as any…" Chloe furrows her eyebrows, uncertain of where the brunette is going with this. She can't seem to control the way her heart rate has suddenly picked up, however.

"I… won't be going to LA after all." Beca allows her statement to soak in for the redhead. Chloe, for her part, was trying to restart her heart, and make certain she heard her best friend correctly.

"I'm sorry, can you say that one more time?"

"I'm not going to LA. I uh, I actually got offered a job earlier today, well, I guess technically yesterday. And um, it's in New York. And well, I, um, I accepted." Beca says, shyly. Chloe's eyes light up instantly.

"Oh my God, Beca! That's amazing!" The redhead throws her body at Beca, knocking them both underneath the water. Beca splutters back up to the surface, coughing, wiping water from her face as the redhead remains attached around the woman's body, hugging her tightly like a koala. It's only a second later that Beca _feels_ their position in the water.

"Um, Chlo?" Beca can feel the other woman's breasts pressed against her own, can feel Chloe's groin pressed against her stomach, her feet latched around Beca's waist as the brunette keeps the both of them up in the water. She's slowly losing her ability to function at all the longer the redhead's naked body remains attached to hers, however.

"Yeah?" Chloe whispers, feeling the brunette's body equally pressed up against her own, it taking every ounce of strength to not close the miniscule gap between their faces.

"I um, I-" Beca swallows hard, at a loss for words, choosing to simply gaze into dark eyes as she tightens her grip around the redhead to keep them floating. Her hands run a little too low in their attempt to maintain a supportive hold, and the brunette ends up firmly grabbing the redhead's ass with both hands, causing Chloe to drop her forehead onto Beca's and gasp.

"Fuck," Beca says in response to Chloe's actions.

"Becs." Chloe quietly moans, her desire and hormones getting the best of her. "I want, I need to-"

"To what?" Beca asks, breathlessly. Their faces hover millimeters apart as the wade in the water.

"To do this." Chloe closes the gap between them, guiding her lips to the other woman's in a soft embrace. Beca lets out a soft moan as the two women share a deep and passionate kiss. Chloe slides her right hand upward and into wet locks as she grips the back of Beca's head, pulling her in even closer as they move their mouths back and forth in sync, as if they'd done this a million times before.

Chloe runs her tongue along Beca's bottom lip, asking for permission, of which the brunette grants hastily. Both women slide their tongues along the other's, scraping against teeth, dragging gently, exploring each other as lips continue to softly crash against one another.

Several minutes pass before Beca and Chloe part, catching their breathes. Chloe still hasn't let go of her grip around the brunette's body, but the younger woman doesn't seem to be showing any signs of fatigue in supporting them in the water.

"Wow." Beca gasps, her eyes opening ever so slowly.

"Yeah. Wow." Chloe agrees, a brilliantly wide smile adorning her face.

"I've been wanting to do that for longer than I care to admit." Beca says, shyly.

"Wait, really?" The redhead responds, shifting her head backwards, a little surprised.

"Yeah." The brunette dips her head. "I uh, I kind of really like you. Like, a lot." Beca admits, bashfully.

"I kind of really like _you_. Like, a lot." Chloe repeats, smiling. Beca grins.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like, crazy a lot."

"Well, then maybe this won't be as crazy of a suggestion. You know, if you want that is. You can absolutely say no and-" Chloe cuts her off with a laugh.

"Bec, what's the question?"

"Well, I've been thinking all today, you know, since I got the job offer, and um, I was kind of wondering… hoping, if you'd like to, um, come with me?" Beca manages to get out, looking at the redhead with an earnest and hopeful expression.

"Come with you?"

"Yeah. To New York. And live with me?"

"Really?" Chloe squeals in excitement and Beca nods. "Yes. Yes! I would love to, _yes_!" Chloe shouts out, her voice echoing in the empty night, floating across the stillness of the lake as the redhead latches onto Beca in a tighter hug, causing them to dip deeper underwater. Beca coughs up a little water when she resurfaces, and Chloe manages to give her a small guilty grin through her soft laughter.

"Sorry. Got a little excited."

"Well, that was my goal, so, no regrets." Beca laughs out. Chloe grips the woman's neck and plants a quick kiss on her cheek.

"And now that this has kind of developed, which, gonna be honest, I was _not_ expecting this, like ever. But now… um, maybe you'd like to come with me as my-my girlfriend?"

Chloe bites her lower lip, releasing it a moment later to reveal the brightest smile ever.

"I would love nothing more."

"Good." Beca exhales deeply. "Good."

"Definitely good." Chloe smiles in return. The two women hold each other in a soft embrace as they lightly tread water, excited for their futures, but for now, content in floating a little longer under the moonlight.


	12. Panic Attack

**#12: Panic Attack**

 ** _Prompt: "I feel like I can't breathe."_**

 _Summary: Beca has a panic attack._

It's been three days since the Bella's USO tour in Europe ended, and each of the women had returned stateside, all except for Chloe that is, who decided to remain behind and spend an additional week getting to know Chicago better. The redhead had informed her two roommates of her decision the following morning after spending the majority of the after-party chatting up the military man. Although her face didn't show it, Beca's heart broke even further at hearing her best friend and secret crush alert her and Fat Amy to her plans. It wasn't enough for the brunette to have witnessed Chloe sucking faces with Chicago after her show, but to hear the excitement in the other woman's voice as she listed off fun excursions the two might get up to over the next seven days, made Beca's stomach turn violently. It killed Beca seeing Chloe like this, because she wanted to be the one Chloe was getting excited over. The brunette had even planned on telling Chloe about her secretly harboured feelings from the last three years after the concert, but the redhead had dashed off the stage so quickly, that by the time Beca found her, it was too late.

To say Beca was crushed would be an understatement. She spent the remainder of the night avoiding Chloe at all costs, aiding her broken heart with an abundance of liquor. The duties of a newly signed music contract also managed to keep her mind occupied, but the image of Chloe grabbing the man passionately never left her mind.

The following day, she spent hours meeting with Theo and other label execs and lawyers, detailing out her contract and her next move. It was decided that Beca could remain in New York for the next few months as she began work on her first album, but would ultimately need to relocate out to Los Angeles and get into the studio. It was an exciting new adventure and major step in the brunette's life, but she couldn't help but feel empty at the thought of the woman she loved not taking this journey with her; of seeing the woman she loved choose someone else.

Since getting back home to their Brooklyn apartment, Beca has locked herself away from the rest of the world, deciding to drown her sorrows in alcohol and trashy tv. She's neglected her calls, her texts, her emails. The only person able to make sure Beca is actually alive is Fat Amy, who has been periodically stopping by the apartment as she moves her things out, having come into millions of dollars recently, and deciding to pack her stuff into storage and travel the world for a while.

Over the years, Fat Amy could clearly see the attraction and sexual tension between the two women, and did just about everything her in power to push them together, but nothing ever seemed to work. They'd always continue their ridiculous dance around one another, never admitting their feelings. But it came as a complete shock to the Australian when Chloe decided to stay overseas with that, admittedly hot, army guy. And she surprisingly kept her mouth shut when she saw that Beca wasn't arguing against it. It kind of broke her heart to think that this might be the end of Bloe.

Fat Amy had stepped out of the apartment just a couple hours ago, giving the bed-bound brunette a sympathetic smile, letting her know she'll ' _be back later,'_ as the blonde hauled a duffle bag and crate full of miscellaneous costume items from her one-woman show out of the apartment. Once Fat Amy cleared out, Beca managed to roll her butt out of bed and grab the half-full bottle of whiskey off the kitchen table, returning to the fold out bed. _Their_ fold out bed.

Beca was miserable. Chloe was everywhere in this apartment, and despite her very minuscule efforts, she couldn't get away from the woman. She really didn't have the energy to try anymore.

It's another hour of making her way through the bottle of whiskey and scrolling through Chloe's social media page that she decides to write her feelings for Chloe down. What she _would_ have said to the redhead, had she gotten the chance those few days ago, before everything went to shit. The alcohol allows Beca to freely type out everything she's been thinking and feeling, not just these last few days, but these last few years. The brunette has an old mix that she made a couple years ago, songs that reminded her of the redhead, playing in the background. It acts as inspiration and motivation to write every last thought, every last feeling into the email draft she's composing.

Fifteen minutes later, the brunette, in her mildly sloppy and slightly drunken state, completes her love letter to Chloe Beale. Not fully aware of the actions her body appears to be taking on it's own, Beca's left hand seems to hover the arrow over the contacts tab and click; her fingers seem to type out a name before gliding back over to the touchpad, scrolling up to the top of the email box and clicking 'send.'

Beca leans back into the pillows on her side of the bed, reclining, a satisfactory smile on her intoxicated face. It takes about thirty seconds for her brain to catch up to the actions of her body before she's bolting upwards to check her laptop screen.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Beca screams out in the empty apartment. "What the _fuck_ did I just do?!"

The brunette frantically clicks over to her send box, only to confirm her worst nightmare. The love letter she just poured her heart and soul into was, in fact, sent to Chloe Beale.

"Oh my God, oh my God. Holy fucking shit. Noooo, nonononononono." The realization of what she just did has entirely sobered the brunette up, as she quickly jumps between her different email folders, not finding any solution of canceling the email she just sent. It was too late.

She flings the laptop away from her to the opposite side of the bed before jumping up to pace rapidly around the room. Her anxiety grows with each step, her fears of Chloe opening that email and reading it begin to encompass her, afraid that she'll have ruined the best friendship she's ever had once the other woman sees what she has written.

The overwhelming feeling of this thought sends Beca into a spiral. The woman stops pacing and leans over to grip onto her knees. As she remains hunched over, Beca's breathing becomes thick, heavy, as she gasps desperately for pockets of air to enter into her lungs. She feels as if she can't get any kind of breath into her body. Her lungs feel tight, as she remains bent over, hyperventilating. Her vision blurs and she feels lightheaded from her rapid breathing.

The brunette's heart is beating up into her brain so loudly, she fails to hear the apartment door open, just as she fails to hear her name being called out as she collapses to the floor.

What feels like an eternity is only a couple minutes before Beca is sitting up, placing her back against the side of her bed. She notices a presence next to her and shifts her head to see a worried expression lining the face of her former roommate.

"Jesus Beca, are you okay?" Fat Amy asks, concerned, sitting perched on the front of the bed.

"What happened?" Beca replies, not attempting to move, but rather focus on her breathing, taking slow long breaths, in and out.

"You tell me. I came back and as soon as I open the door you're falling to the ground!"

"I uh, I don't know. I might have been drinking and-" Amy let's out a haughty snort of air. Beca glares at her before conceding and easing her facial expression. "Fine. I _was_ drinking. But I just-suddenly it's like I couldn't breath. At all. And then I guess I just, passed out?" Beca looks over towards the blonde, as if asking for confirmation from a secondary perspective.

"Yeh, I'd say that's what happened. But Jesus, Bec, how much did you drink to make that happen?"

"I don't think it was the booze, Ames. I―fuck." Beca brings her hands to her face, and drags them down to her neck as she sighs deeply. "I think-I was panicking. I wrote… an email. A letter."

"Uh huh?" Amy says, a little confused.

"To Chloe."

"Okay…" The blonde draws out, still not fully catching on.

"A love letter. I confessed everything to her Amy!" Beca voice begins to rise again, the fear circling back and grip onto her heart, causing the pace of it's beat to elevate.

"That's great Bec!" The brunette responds to the Aussie's declaration with a wide-eyed gaze, her mouth agape in horror. "That's… _not_ great?"

"NO AMY, THAT'S NOT GREAT!" She yells, hands flailing outward, having completely sobered up by this point. "Chloe's going to read it and she's going to hate me and-"

Beca's rant is abruptly cut off by the chime sound of an email being received in her mailbox. Beca looks towards the back of her laptop, which now has the screen facing the blonde who sits on the edge of the bed.

"Shit." Beca hisses. "Shit shit shit. Oh my God. Fuck."

"Looks like a response to your, I guess this is your love letter." Amy states, squinting down at the computer screen.

"Holy fuck. She read it?! Fuck. I can't-I can't read that response, Ames. I-I, shit. What do I do?" Beca says hopping up from the floor and beginning to pace again. Beca is starting to sound more frantic with each word she speaks, her breathing feeling laboured again. "Everything is going to change once I open it. I can't!"

"Bec, calm down, you're looking like you're gonna pass out again." Amy tries to reason.

"Amy I-I can't… I can't breathe."

"You can. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Listen to my voice. You're fine. Keep doing that." Amy tries to calm down her panicking best friend as she opens up the email. Skimming through the headline super quick, she smiles as she looks up towards the brunette who still seems to be struggling.

"Hey Bec, it's okay!" Beca looks at the blonde with wide and confused eyes and she continues to try and calm her breathing down, which is still increasingly difficult. "You didn't send anything to Chloe."

"What?" Beca gasps out.

"The email is a mailer daemon. Looks like you sent your letter to Chloe's old Barden email that has been disabled." Amy says, reading through the email, and subsequently, Beca's letter, unknowingly to the brunette that stood in front of her. Beca works on processing the information just given to her by Amy. _She wrote and sent Chloe an email professing her love, but Chloe didn't get the email because she sent it to the wrong address._ Beca exhales deeply, letting it all sink in.

A few moments later, Beca bursts out in hysterical laughter for several minutes, alarming the blonde still sitting on the bed, greatly. Beca continues to mumble to herself through her fit, easing herself down from the rollercoaster of emotions she just went through over the last ten minutes.

"Oh my gosh," Beca says with a sigh of relief this time, holding her left hand to her chest. "She didn't read it. Thank God. That really could have been a disaster, Amy."

Suddenly, Beca's phone begins to ring. She reaches over to grab it off her bedside table, reading the caller ID.

"Weird. Chloe is calling me. It's like she knows." Beca manages to laugh once more, having finally calmed down after her panic attacks to joke about her potential life crushing mistake.

"Uhhhhhhm." Fat Amy diverts her eyes and looks around the room.

"Amy... _**What**_ did you do?!" Beca practically yells, tossing the phone down onto the mattress as if it just burned her hand.

"I maaaay have sent your confession to Chloe's proper email address." The Australian admits with a tense scrunched up face. Beca doesn't move. She doesn't breath. She simply fixes the larger blonde woman with the iciest stare she's ever been able to create with her facial muscles and speaks in a low monotone voice.

"I'm going to kill you." The petite woman lunges forward, jumping on the blonde who sits on Beca's bed. The brunette manages to knock Fat Amy backward due to her momentum, but her small frame can only do so much damage as the Aussie manages to wrap her arms around the feisty woman.

"Beca, stop! I'm sor- ah! Jesus, stop shortstack! You can't over power me." Amy cries out, trapping the smaller woman against her bed. The phone continues to ring, playing the 30 second Titanium sample Beca had programmed into her cell for Chloe. Beca lays still, pinned underneath Fat Amy, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She's trying to focus extremely hard on not re-igniting another panic attack. Beca exhales a sigh of relief when the phone stops ringing, but it's only short-lived when it starts again, the caller ID " _Chloe"_ taunting her. Amy loosens her grip on the smaller woman and looks over towards the phone before pulling her attention back to the brunette and easing her weight up and off of the woman's body. Fat Amy grabs the cell phone and holds it out to Beca.

"Answer it." She whispers, encouragingly. She shakes the device for good measure before the brunette is ripping it out of her hand. Beca breathes deeply, hitting the accept icon on her phone screen.

"Hello?" Beca says, a hint of fear in her voice. A quiet mumbled response can be heard.

"Put it on speaker!" Amy requests. Beca fixes her with a glare and flips the woman off before her attention is pulled back to her call.

"Yeah, I uh, that email… it, I-I'm sorry. It was sent by mistake, you weren't supposed to see that, and I don't even really know exactly what I was writing, it just kind of came out. But I shouldn't have–" Beca begins to ramble, gesturing wildly with her hands before she's cut off. Fat Amy looks on with curiosity, wondering what could've been said to quiet the frenetic woman.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Because you stayed in Europe for a reason Chlo." Beca says, running her free right hand through her messy hair.

"Yeah. Yeah I meant every word." She sighs heavily, hating that she's about to be chewed out by her best friend over the phone for confessing feelings for her _while_ she was overseas with her boy toy; hating that she's probably ruined the best friendship she's ever had with a person in her entire life.

"Look I understand if you–" The brunette is cut off again.

"Oh?" The shocked tone and hopefulness in Beca's voice causes Fat Amy to raise her head up and pay attention to the one-sided conversation again. "Really?"

"Really what?" The Aussie whispers loudly, desperately wanting to know what is being said between her two roommates. Beca waves her hand in the blonde's direction without looking at her, trying to make her quiet down so she can listen to Chloe.

"I-yeah, I'd like that." Beca pauses for a response. "Okay." She smiles widely. Fat Amy can barely contain herself at this point, having moved closer to the brunette, hoping to hear anything through the muffled phone speaker.

"Okay, I'll uh- I'll see you soon, then." Beca chances a quick glance over towards Fat Amy before looking back down at hers and Chloe's shared bed. "I love you, too. Bye." Beca hangs up, biting her lip so as to contain the ear-splitting grin that threatens to take over. As soon as she pockets her phone, Beca is being tackled to the bed by the now excitedly screaming Fat Amy.

"Did what I think happen just happen?" She questions loudly, squishing her best friend against the mattress, holding her breath for a response. Beca simply grins, a faint blush beginning to creep up on her cheeks.

"Bhloe is real! Bhloe is reeeeeal!" Fat Amy exclaims. "Ahh, I'm so happy for ya, Bec. Both of you. It's about time you pitches got your heads out of your bums."

"Oh my God, I feel like I'm going to throw up. But like, in a good way." Beca can't contain the smile on her face, doing her best to cover it with her hands.

"So? Military Man is out of the picture finally? She's coming back?" Amy asks, having removed herself from smothering the brunette's body on the foldout. Beca lets out a long, happy sigh.

"Yeah, Ames. She's coming home."


End file.
